


Untitled

by Eponin



Series: A Year in Grief [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: 1.16.16





	

It's so easy to feel  
lost  
Until I find  
Pieces of me  
Scattered in the words  
of everyone else.


End file.
